Si Kembar Bandel!
by Kagami Kagusa
Summary: Gak usah banyak tanya, baca aja! :D /"Len... Mati?" Apakah betul Len mati? Bagaimana nasib Rin ditinggal saudara tercantiknya itu? :D #ditabokLen.
1. Chapter 1 : kembar super bandel bin jail

Chapter 1: si kembar bandel

Yo! Kali ini Kagamin akan buat fic tentang Rin dan Len XD

Rin: kita jadi tokoh utama nih?

Kagami: iya! XD

Len: HOREEE!

Kagami: (•̪ -̮ •̪ ̷̴) aku baik, kan?

Rin: lumayan lah =_=

Kagami: oke, mulai yoook! :D

.

.

Disclaimer: tanya aja tuh sama si bandel twins

Warning: tau ah! Buram!

.

.

Kagami POV~

Suatu hari di pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah dan amat cerah... (Jadi yang betul yang mana nih!?)

Hiduplah sepasang kembar yang bandelnya minta ampun!

BUAK!

Aw! Siapa yang lempar jeruk dan pisang!?

Owh, ternyata Rin dan Len. Kalian kalau banyak tingkah gak akan kujadikan tokoh utama lagi nie!

Rin/Len: cih

Yok, lanjut~ :3

"Len, itu es krim bagianku!"

"Bukan, itu bagianku, Rin!"

"Kamu sudah makan kemarin!"

"Tapi lansung dirampas BaKaito!"

"Salah sendiri!"

"Dasar maniak jeruk!"

"Maniak pisang!"

"Dasar dada rata!"

"Dasar cowok shota!"

Inilah pagi kagamine Twins. Sungguh damai, bukan? (Apanya!?)

Tiba-tiba Kaito, tetangga sebelah, datang.

"Kalian, berisik banget sih. Emang ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Itu, si Len nggak mau ngasih es krim!" Adu Rin.

"Eh itu kan bagianku!" Len juga gak mau kalah.

"Apa? Bagian apa? Kalian ngerebutin apaan sih?"

"ES KRIM!" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Mana es krimnya?" Tanya Kaito lagi. Rin dan Len pun boro-boro ngambil es krim yang dimaksud dari kulkas.

"WHAT! Ini kan es krim kesukaan gue! Gue mau!" Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga memperebutkan es krim tersebut dengan saling menarik es krimnya. Untung itu es krim stik yang bungkusnya kuat jadi tidak robek jika diperebutkan 3 mahluk gila. #dibakar.

Tiba-tiba Miku, temen sepermainnya Kaito dan kembar bandel itu datang dan segera menjewer telinga Kaito dan menarik kerah baju kagamine twins.

"AW!"

"Kalian ini cuma memperebutkan es krim aja sampe bandelnya minta ampun!" Omel Miku sampai membuat Kaito, Rin, dan Len bergidik.

"Rin! Kau harus mengalah karena Len adikmu!" Omel Miku pada Rin. Len tertawa-tawa.

"Len! Kau jangan egois begitu pada kakakmu sendiri!" Sekarang gantian Len yang diomeli Miku. Gantian Rin yang tertawa.

"Kaito! kau juga, seperti anak kecil!" Dan kini Rin dan Len kompak tertawanya. Sedangkan Kaito hanya mencibir.

"Rin, Len. Aku dan Kaito pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Miku sambil menyeret Kaito yang dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Rin dan Len.

"Ingat, jangan bertengkar!" Pesan Miku lalu menutup pintu rumah Rin dan Len. Rin dan Len makin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Ini milikku!"

"Dasar egois!"

"Kamu yang egois!"

"Dasar badan kerempeng!"

Dan inilah yang tersembunyi dari senyum penuh maksud tadi, kembali memperebutkan es krim. Bener-bener, kembar bandel!

Setelah mereka memperebutkan es krim,sudah ada pemenangnya. Dan pemenangnya adalah... RIN!

"Yaaaaai! Aku menang...!" Teriak Rin penuh kemenangan sambil membuka bungkusan es krim itu.

"Cih, dasar jelek." Ejek Len.

"Wee! Dasar shota!" Balas Rin sambil memakan es krim .

"Huh!" Dan mereka saling membuang muka.

"Rin, bosan nih. Jalan-jalan yuk," ajak Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Piknik, yuk." Usul Rin.

"Ayuk! Bawa pisang yah!"

"Iya, bawa banyak makanan,"

Si kembar bandel itu pun menyiapkan tas piknik berisi :

-roti 2

-jeruk 5

-pisang 3

-coca cola 2

-keju 8

-orange juice 1

-banana juice 1

-kue muffin 5

-cheese cake 7

Banyak banget ya? Untunglah orangtua Rin dan Len sedang kerja lembur jadi mereka bebas berbandel-bandel (?)

"Hei, kok jatah pisangnya lebih dikit daripada jerukmu!" Protes Len.

"Kan pisangmu sudah dimakan," jawab Rin santai sambil menyiapkan barang-barang piknik.

"Oh iya, ahahaha"

Di perjalanan menuju tempat piknik tepatnya saat melewati taman...

"Len, coba lihat! Itu kan Gakupo-senpai dan Luka-senpai!" Kata Rin begitu melihat 2 orang dikenal yang sedang main kucing-kucingan. Len yang baru nyadar lansung berteriak,

"Woi! Luka-senpai, Gakupo-senpai! Lagi main kejar-kejaran, ya!?" Sahut Len yang dibalas death glare dari Luka.

"Memang aku anak kecil! Aku hanya mengejar si kepala terong yang kurang ajar ini, kok!" Jawab Luka sengit.

"Luka-sama~ ayo kita kencan~" kata Gakupo, yang dihadiahi timpukan tuna besar dari Luka.

"Eh, Rin. Kita bantu Luka-senpai menghindari Gakupo-senpai, yuk!" Usul len. Tentu saja sesama bandel, Rin menyetujuinya. Dalam waktu detik, Len sudah memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Gakupo-senpai, sini deh!" Panggil Rin. Gakupo-senpai pun berjalan menuju Rin. Sedangkan Luka-senpai ke toilet.

"Luka-senpai pasti seneng kalau Gakupo-senpai ambilkan tuna Luka-senpai yang tersangkut di pohon tinggi itu," jelas Len sambil menunjuk Tuna milik Luka yang kesangkut akibat ulah Rin dan Len.

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan demi Luka-sama!" Dengan semangat, Gakupo-senpai berusaha memanjat pohon bersamaan saat Luka sudah keluar dari toilet. Luka tentu kaget melihat Gakupo yang sedang memanjat pohon.

"Rin, Len.. Ke-kenapa dia?" Tanya Luka. Si kembar yang dimaksud hanya menyeringai.

"GYAAAAA AKU GAK BISA TURUN! Tolongin Luka-sama!" Teriak Gakupo. Oh iya, kagami belum bilang ya kalau Gakupo takut ketinggian?

"Wah, kalian penyebabnya ya? Makasih Rin Len!" Dan Luka pun boro-boro berlari dari taman. Rin dan Len juga melanjuti perjalanan menuju tempat piknik mereka.

Selama perjalanan, Rin dan Len menemui Miku yang sedang memakan burger rasa negi.

"Ah, Miku! Mau ikut piknik?" Ajak Len.

"Ah, maaf. Aku nggak bisa." Tolak Miku dibalas cibiran Len.

"Len, kali ini kerjai Miku, yuk!" Bisik Rin.

"Ayuk!"

"Woi, kalian kok bisik-bisik? Ada yang seru?" Tanya Miku.

"Miku, coba lihat! Ada negi lari dikejar ayam!" Teriak Rin.

"Mana?mana? Akan kukejar! Len, nitip burgernya!" Rin lansung memberi isyarat kepada Len. Len pun melakukan sesuatu yang masih rahasia.

"Rin, mana neginya? Kok aku gak liat?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah, maaf Miku! Kayaknya aku salah liat!"

"Nih, Miku." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan burger Miku.

"Makasih Len!" Boro-boro kagamine twins lansung lari dan itu membuat Miku bingung.

"Kenapa mereka lari? Ng... Lanjutin makan burger aja ah! " Hap! Miku kembali melakukan kegitannya (memakan burger) yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ng? Kok rasanya- PEDAS! PUEH! PUEH!"

Dari kejauhan, si kembar bandel ber-tos-ria karena berhasil melakukan tugas bandelnya.

TBC

=_= wah, kalo baca dari awal rasanya gaje banget ya

Walaupun gitu, ada yang mau review? :D


	2. Chapter 2: kapok!

Yo! Saya Kagami! #sudahTau!

Gila ya, masa saya 1 hari bikin 2 chapter? =_= mabok kali ya?

Rin: mabok? Emang kamu minum minuman keras?

Kagami: kagak lah -_-

Rin: ?

Len: yo, mulai!

.

.

Disclaimer: tanya aja tuh sama Yamaha dan Crypton future media!

Warning: tanya aja sama dokter!

.

.

Kagami POV ~_~

Masih ingat chap 1? Saat Rin dan Len mau piknik itu lho. Masih ingat kan? O yaudah kalo gak ingat, #plak!

Nah sekarang mereka sudah sampe di tempat tujuan, yaitu tempat piknik. Rin pun segera menggelar tikar dan Len mengeluarkan beberapa makanan untuk disantap.

"Rin, disini udaranya segar ya." Seru Len sambil beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang.

"Iya, pasti enak kalau dibuat adonan kue," jawab Rin nggak nyambung.

"Apa hubungan udara segar sama adonan kue?"

"Kan bentar lagi lebaran,"

"Kamu ini malah tambah kagak nyambung."

"Huh, biarin! Yang penting hepi!"

"Rin, aku mau makan duluan, ya." Izin Len, Rin mengangguk.

"Nyam nyam.. Hmm! Pisang memang buah terenak di dunia!" Kata Len lebay sambil terus memakan pisangnya. Rin memandanginya dengan jijik. Bagaimana gak jijik? Len makannya muncrat! M-U-N-C-R-A-T!

"Aku malu punya saudara kayak dia," bisik Rin. Kenapa berbisik? Supaya gak ketahuan Len.

"Rin..Nyam..nyam.. Kau..kraus..mau? Nyam nyam haup,"tawar Len dengan mulut penuh sambil menyerahkan pisangnya yang-iuh- gimana gitu.

"NGGAK! MAKASIH! AKU MENOLAK!" Teriak Rin kenceng-kenceng sampe dilihatin ama orang lain. Boro-boro Len membekap mulut Rin dengan pisang yang tadi-iuh-dia makan.

"PUEH! ASEM! ASIN! MANIS! PAHIT! PEDES! Semua jadi 1!kamu kasih apa, Len!?" Bentak Rin. Len hanya cengengesan.

"Kasih gula 6 sendok, garam 8 sendok, dikasih jeruk nipis 3 buah, 7 cabe, sama 3 sendok bubuk kopi, enak kan?"

"ENAK DARI HONGKONG! *capslock jebol*"

"Kamu nie suka banget teriak teriak sih?"

"Suka suka gue, dong!" Sebenarnya Kagami setuju sama Len, si Rin teriak mulu -..-v

"Eh, Rin. Coba lihat! Ada si BaKaito! Dia lagi makan es krim tuh!" Kata Len sambil menunjuk yang dimaksud.

"Iya, ya. Kita kerjain lagi yuk!"

"Ayo," dan mulailah aksi si kembar bandel ini ...

"Kaito! Ngapain?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya lagi makan es krim lah, apalagi. Lu kagak liat apa?" Balas Kaito yang mendadak pake bahasa gahoooool...

"Kaito, coba liat disana! Ada es krim terbang!" Tipu Len. Sepertinya kali ini strateginya sama kayak Miku...

"Mana? Mana?" Otomatis Kaito menoleh apa yang ditunjuk Len.

"Nggak ada tuh, kalian pembohong! Pergi sana!" Usir Kaito. Nie Kaito kok bego amat? Beda kayak di fic a strange girl.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami Kaito." Dan si kembar bandel itu pun boro-boro pergi. Lha? Mereka gak ngapa-ngapain? Belum tentu! Lihat aja!

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! KUAMPR*T! ASEM! PUEH!" Teriak Kaito menggila sambil berkali-kali muntah. Lagi-lagi si kembar bandel bikin ulah.

"Berhasil!" Seru Len di kejauhan.

"Emang kamu kasih apa ke es krimnya?" Tanya Rin.

"Cuka!" Jawab Len santai.

"Cuka? Pasti gak enak kalau dikasih ke es krim, kan?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Justru karena itu aku kasih cuka!" Balas Len sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar itu Rin ikut tersenyum, 'adikku lumayan pintar juga,' gumam Rin.

Waduh, banyak dosanya nie si kembar bandel...

"Len, minta banana juicemu!" Pinta Rin.

"Nih, tapi jangan dihabiskan." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan banana juicenya pada Rin. Tentu saja Rin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Pueh! Gak enak!"

"Sembarangan! Banana juice itu enak tau! Coba rasakan detail kelezatannya, manis... Gula yang tidak terlalu banyak... Pisang yang-" belum sempet selesai bicara, Len sudah disumpel pake jeruk yang belum dikupas oleh Rin.

"Huweeek! Pueh! Pueh!"

"Rasakan,"

Wah, mereka juga bandel kalau ke saudara sendiri :D

"Len, pulang yok." Ajak Rin.

"Bentaaar gue mau nikmati pemandangan indah ini.." Tolak Len sok dramantis.

"Yaudah, gue pulang duluan. Bye," pamit Rin. Len hanya melambaikan tangan kayak gak minat.

Len's Side

"Hah, matahari terbenam begitu indah... Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.." WHAT THE HELL!? Sejak kapan Len jadi dramantis gini! Apa karena efek racun(?) dari jeruk Rin!?

"Eh, itu dia yang buat gue kesangkut di pohon," tiba-tiba Gakupo datang bersama Kaito dan Miku.

"Dia juga merusak cita rasa burger gue!" Tambah Miku.

"Apalagi gue! Dia nambahin cuka ke es krim gue!" Kaito juga tidak mau kalah. Len takut, dia hanya sendirian. Seandainya ada Rin, dia pasti bisa pake strategi bandel lagi.. Keringat bercucuran di dahi Len melihat Gakupo, Miku, dan Kaito yandere mode. Tak ada lagi cara selain...

MENGAMBIL LANGKAH SERIBU!

"Hei! Dia lari, ayo kejar!" Perintah Miku. Spontan Gakupo dan Kaito mengejar Len diikuti dengan Miku. Len makin panik karena Kaito cepet banget larinya. Salah sendiri Len merusak cita rasa makanan kesukaan Kaito, dia jadi marah besar kan?

"AMPUUUUN! RIN, TOLONG GUEEEEEEEE*capslockJebol*" teriak len histeris.

Rin's side

"Kok gue merasa ada yang manggil ya?" Tanya Rin.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review

Narukami Hiroki

Iya, saya juga kira begitu :D (reader: kan kamu authornyaaa)

Oke, dah lanjut, makasih reviewnya~

Aiharra

Wah iya dong.. Rin dan Len memang bandel sejati XD #dibakar

Makasih reviewnya X3

Byakko Hiyorin

Ini nih sahabat gue tercinta... Baru kali ini Hiyorin review kagami :3

Ngakak? Pergilah ke apotik beli obat anti ngakak :D

Ahahahahaha Rin/Len gitu lho! XD

Makasih reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3 : Len takut semut?

Ohayou Minna~ saya kaga-

Reader: SUDAH TAU!

hiks hiks... *pundung*

Rin: yok, mulai aja!

.

.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Kagami! Bukan! Demi bumi mengelilingi matahari! Bukan! Betulan! Bukan! Suwer! Bu-*disumpel***

.

.

Rin POV

"Tadaima," sahut seseorang. Pasti itu Len! Kenapa dia pulangnya malam-malam?

"Len! Aku khawatir tau! Kukira kau kecelakaan! Kenapa pulangnya ma-" kalimatku terhenti begitu melihat Len yang penuh luka lebam dan banyak plester nempel.

"KENAPA MUKAMU LEEEN!?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah." Balasnya kasar.

Hei, dia bilang aku bocah? Kurang ajar tuh anak...

"KURANG AJAR KAMU LEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"Teriak-lah sepuasmu,"

he? Tumben dia pasrah?

"Len, kau habis dikejar setan ya?"

"Nggak,"

"Dikejar orang gila kesambet?"

"Nggak,"

"Di uke-in sama Gakupo-senpai, ya?"

"YA AMPUN KAMU INI KENAPA MIKIRNYA YANG GAK WARAS MULU SIHHH!? *capslock jebol*" aku terdiam. Aha! Aku tahu penyebabnya!

Len POV

Bah, Rin bener-bener nyebelin. Harusnya adiknya diobatin kek, bukan malah prasangka aneh-aneh.

"Kau habis dibantai ama tetangga karena ngintip nenek-nenek pas mandi ya?"

Hei, boleh tidak sekali saja kupukul dia? Tanganku gatal rasanya.

"Aku habis dikejar orang-orang yang punya hawa membunuh," jawabku. Rin ber-'ooh'-ria.

Karena gak ada kerjaan, aku berencana akan memakan pisangku yang tersisa. kubuka lemari makanan dan aku mendapatkan... pisangku! yey! tanpa aba-aba kusambar pisangku dan saat membuka kulitnya aku mendapatkan...pisangku...DIKERUBUNGI SEMUT!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin POV

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kudengar suara seseorang menggema dari dapur.

he? bukanya itu suara Len? tunggulah Len! kau akan kuselamatkan! (Kagami:Kayak super hero -,-)

di dapur aku mendapatkan Len sedang berdiri di atas kursi sambil memandang pisangnya yang dikerubungi semut tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Rin! pisangku dikerubungi semut! Tolongin!" pinta Len. Sesaat ide jahilku muncul.

"Len, kau takut semut, ya?" tanyaku. Len mengangguk gemetaran dengan muka memerah. Hihihi...

Boro-boro kuambil pisang dengan pinset besar lalu kuarahkan menuju Len. Len kelihatan makin gemetar begitu melihatku mengarahkan pisang jijik itu padanya.

"Tidak Rin, jangan arahkan ke aku. Aku takut semut dan kau tahu itu, Rin.." semakin melihat Len ketakutan aku semakin maju ke arah Len.

"Rin, kumohon Rin.."

Aku semakin mendekati Len.

"Rin, tolong.. Akan kuturuti apa saja kemauanmu, jadi lepaskan pisang itu."

3 langkah lagi pisang itu akan mengenai Len.

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

"RIN! KUMOHON! AKAN KULAKUKAN APAPUN ASAL KAU MELEPASKAN ITUUU!"

Jarak pisang dan Len tinggal 3 cm. Aku semakin mendekatinya hingga...

BRUAK!

Aku terjatuh karena lantainya yang licin. Aw, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa membuat Len menangis. Cih! Sabotase!

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu! Salah sendiri jahil padaku!" tawa Len terdengar makin keras.

Huh! Ini kan karena sabotase si lantai! Eh, tunggu.. Aku melihat ada yang aneh di atas kepala Len... Bukanya itu... LABA-LABA!

"Len! Di atas kepalamu ada laba-laba!" teriakku. Len segera mengambir cermin dan mendapati apa yang kumaksud.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Len berlari menuju ruang tengah diikuti aku.

"Len, tunggu!" kali ini aku tidak mau jahil, tapi mau menolong Len. Ingin tahu kenapa? Karena aku juga benci laba-laba!

Aku segera siap-siap akan memukul laba-laba yang masih ada di kepala Len dengan panci.

HIAAAAAAT!

**BUAK!**

Panciku sudah mendarat sempurna di kepala Len. Sayangnya laba-laba itu tidak mengenai panciku. Dia berpindah ke punggung Len.

"Ri-rin... To..tolong henti-"

**BUAK!**

Lagi-lagi panciku mendarat sempurna tapi sayangnya lagi tidak mengenai sang laba-laba.

"Ri-Rin..kumohon...hen-"

**BUAK!**

Lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai hampir seluruh tubuh Len yang ditdatangi laba-laba kupukul memakai panci dan tidak satu pun yang kena. Kali ini sang laba-laba beralih ke muka Len.

"Ri-Rin?"

"maaf, Len."

"RI-!"

**BUAAKK!**

Aha! Kali in kena!

"Len, kau sudah aman sekarang, tidak usah takut la-" betapa kagetnya aku begitu melihat Len yang terkapar di lantai."LEN!"

* * *

**TBC**

Makasih ya buat yang udah review, aku seneng banget...

Jika menunggu chap selanjutnya, saya juga menunggu reviewnya :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Len dan rumah sakit w

Oiiii

Maaf minna saya dah lama gak update ;w; soalnya penyakit saya kambuh lagi ;w;

Sebenarnya sejak awal tahun ajaran baru saya mendapati terserang penyakit bernama 'malas' ;w; #dihantam.

Betulan kok =w= tapi kalau lihat review-reviewnya lansung gak malas lagi. Tapi yang review kok gak nambah nambah ya ;w;

Jadi tambah malas =w= #digantung. Oh iya di fic ini gak ada EYD, sori minna. Soalnya saya ngetik di hp. Jadi agak susah kalau pake EYD.

Yoo mulai ajaa =w= #guling guling di rel kereta. #ketabrak kereta lewat. #mental 7 meter.

Disclaimer: masih tanya? Kan udah dijelasin di chap sebelumnya! Ngajak berantem? #dihantam.

Normal POV (dipikir pikir setiap kali di fic pasti awalnya saya pake normal POV =w= bosan juga ya. Tapi apa boleh buat soalnya lebih mudah pake normal POV =w=b #dibungkam karena kebanyakan ngomong)

Ngoong ngoong (reader: suara apa nie?)

Suara ambulans berkibar(?) di dekat kediaman kagamine twins. Seorang cewek (#dihantam) maksudnya seorang cowok diangkat kedalam ambulans. Cowok itu berciri ciri punya rambut kuning, pendek, shota, bawel, dan cerewet.(#author digantung.)

Kalau kita melihat ciri ciri itu, pasti lansung berpikir monyet kan? (#dibungkam). Maksudnya kalau kita melihat ciri ciri itu pasti lansung berpikir Len Kagamine yang mukanya baru dihancurkan kakaknya itu kan?

Sekarang Len akan diangkut menuju rumah sakit.

Len sudah berada di kamar nomor 100635 (reader: emang ada nomor gitu!) Maksudnya kamar nomor 69 dengan Rin yang menunggunya di luar kamar.

15 menit berlalu...

Rin hampir jamuran. Dia gak sabar menunggu hasil dokter. Dia khawatir apa Len akan selamat?

20 menit berlalu..

Rin mulai menggigiti ponselnya. Tanpa ia sadari, dia juga menggigit tangannya sampe berdarah.

30 menit berlalu...

Tumbuh jamur di kepala Rin. Rin mulai khawatir. Mukanya pucat.

1 jam berlalu..

Kini Rin sudah betul betul jamuran. Cukup, dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia mendobrak pintu kamar Len dan mendapati dokternya sedang tidur (baca:terkapar) di lantai sedangkan Len sedang asyiknya makan pisang dengan muka yang masih bonyok.

Rin cengo. Len sweatdrop. Dokter masih pingsan. Author mukanya pucat karena kebelet pipis (#digampar). Betulan kok Author lagi kebelat pipis ^q^ (reader:gak ada yang nanya woi).

Hah~ lega~ #dibakar.

Nah lanjut~ :3

"Le-Len? Kok kamu-" tanya Rin terhenti karena Len udah ngerocos kayak orang gila (#ditimpuk pisang).

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Si dokter itu yang salah! Dia nginjak kulit pisang yang aku jatuhkan dan terjatuh! Lau karena nganggur aku makan aja pisang! Emang salah?" Nah lho btulan ngerocos. =w=

"Yaudah, Len. Gue bangunin dulu si dokter." Rin pun menggoyangkan tubuh dokter itu. "Woi dokter kaga becus, bangun lu!"

Dokter itu pun bangun. Akhirnya Rin disuruh tunggu di luar.

-skip-

Ckrek. Dokter sudah keluar. Rin lansung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa len baik baik saja? Apa dia kena kanker wajah(?)? Apa dia kena pupil bengkak? Atau-"

"Len kagamine... Dia sudah...ma-ma-ma" rin berdebar. "Mati."

TBC

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek. Soalnya pengen boro boro selesaikan di hari kemerdekaan indonesia, hari ini 'w'

Selamat hari kemerdekaan indonesia XÐ

Balasan review

Samantha fangelina

Oya? :D sama dong, tos dulu! #gila

Makasih reviewnya =w=

Kanako moe

Memang gila, saya sengaja bikin gila =w=

Thanks reviewnya

Samantha fangelina

Iya Len takut semut :D

Kalau Kagami mah maunya bonus bukan laba-laba xD #gaknyambungwoi

Makasih reviewnya :3

Terima kasih buat gdah follow,fav, dan review ;w;


	5. Chapter 5 : Len mati?

HUWAAAAAAAAAA readerrrrr T^T #ingusbeler.

Maaf kagami lama kaga update fic ini dan fic a strange girl, soalnya semenjak sekolah kagami kaga ada waktu luang lagi ;w; jadi tambah malas... ;w;

Review akan membuat kagami kaga hiatus XD *angkat jempol*

Waaaaaa setelah libur panjang, kagami kaga belajaaar! Pas dikasih soal matematika kaga ada _kemajuaaaaaan!_ ;w; #kagaPenting. #dibantai.

Rin: si Len betulan mati? '-')?

Kagami: tanya aja ama Len =w=

Rin: gila lo =_=

* * *

Disclaimer: bawel amat, daridulu kagami bilang baca aja disclaimer chap 1! #dibantai.

Warning: entah apa aja.#digaplok. Meningkatkan rasa malas belajar #digampar. menambahkan kesan garing pada ffn kagami ini #emang. Jika terjadi usus buntu, sakit ginjal atau kanker sesudah membaca fic ini, silahkan temui dokter dan periksa kesehatan #elhohh...

* * *

Monyet POV(rin:siapa yang kau maksudddd!)-ralat- maksudnya Rin POV

"Len Kagamine... Dia sudah... Mati."

Jantung Rin berhenti berdetak(Rin: berarti gue mati, d*dol!).

"Len... Mati?"

Dokter itu terdiam.

"Dok...dokter bercanda kan?" Tanya rin memastikan.

"Gue memang bercanda," jawab dokter itu santai.

Suasana hening... Damai... Tentram... Hening lagi... Damai lagi... Tentram lagi... Hening lagi... Damai lagi...Ten-

"GUE B*COK LU DOKTER NGESOT!(Suster ngesot dah mainstrem)!" Rin pun menyiapkan golok. Sedangkan dokter panik lari kesana sini diikuti Rin yang mengejarnya sambil membawa golok besar binti tajam.

"Maaf! Sebenarnya saya hanya bercanda! Len Kagamine betul betul mati!"Bantah dokter

"Kaga percaya sama orang gila kaya lo! Kalau ada malaikat yang ngasih tau buktinya baru saya percaya!" Teriak Rin.

Owh, doa Rin terkabul.

Tiba tiba muncul cahaya menutupi Rin dan dokter itu.

"AAH! Apa ini!" Teriak Rin. Dokter juga panik.

Muncul seorang gadis cantik dikucir 1 berambut blonde muncul dengan sayap di punggungnya. (Len: siapa itu? | kagami: ntar lo juga tau, ko)

"Rin..." Mungkin bisa kita sebut mahluk itu malaikat. Malaikat itu memanggil Rin. Rin ketakutan. Dia takut itu malaikat jibril yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Rin, ini aku...Len.." WADEPAK! Len jadi malaikat! Malaikat! Bayangkan Len jadi malaikat! BWAAHAHAHA! -ehem- *nyadar diri*(Len: Lo bikin gue jadi gadis pas jadi malaikat!? Mati aja lu! | kagami: *merinding*).

Nah, bagaimana nasib Len yang jadi malaikat? Apa dia akan menyabut nyawa Rin(kaga lah!)? Apa dokter akan tobat karena gagal me-operasi?

Tunggu chap selanjutnya! :D

Review senantiasa ditung- *disumpel*

Rin: "Ceritanya belum selesai, geblek!"

Kagami: ehh? Tapi malas nih =w= mau nonton sambil makan cookies

Rin: Author geblek! Buruan! Ntar kusita cookiesnya!

Kagami: *nangis*

Oke reader,mau gak mau kagami akan melanjutkan demi cooki- eh maksudnya demi para reader sekalian! ;_;(Reader: 'kaga percaya')

Jadi...-hiks (;_;)-... Malaikat yang ternyata Len itu...-hiks (;w;)-... Membunuh Rin. -horeeee-

Lalu Rin bunuh dokter. -YEEE-

Jadi, intinya Len mati, Rin dibunuh Len, lalu Rin bunuh si dokter. Makanya kaga ada yang hidup lagi gituuuh =_=

Sekian ceramah dari saya, semoga bermanfaat, wassalam- #digergaji.

Rin: yang serius geblek!

Kagami: aku malaaaAsssss!

Okeh, lansung aja!

TBC

Rin: geblek lu!

Kagami: aku lg malas ;w;

Rin: daridulu juga malas!

Kagami: ;w; hiks hiks huuu

Tapi sebenarnya Rin dkk gak mati kok =w=b ntar diulang lg ceritanya di chap

Balas review

Byakko Hiyorin= Len emang dah mati, #digeplak. Liat aja chap selanjutnya XD makasih reviewnyaaaa

Lacie Helra-Chan=sama, kagami juga seneng pas bikin si Len mati :D #digeplak.

Thank you reviewnyaaaa X3

Akanemori: tak dikirain? :D wkwkwkwkwkw... Len emang enak dinistakan X3

Arigatou reviewnya~ ;w;

Makasih yang dah review, follow, fav, dan yang sudah membaca ini ya ;w;

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya! Hanya di.. Kagami Kagusa! (Kayak iklan tv)


	6. bonus cerita

Minna~

Oyasumi~ :3 /**/salah mbak.**

Tidurnya nyenyak, nggak? :D **#gak urus**.

Nah, bagi yang tidurnya gak nyenyak, silahkan lari pagi 50 meter dalam 8 set, lalu minumlah jahe campur susu. Setelah itu, nyanyikan salah satu lagu Vocaloid. Dijamin tidurnya lansung nyenyak! :3 #**ajaran sesat**.

Maaf lama gak kudet~ **#plak! **-ralat- maksudnya: maaf lama gak update~ =w=

Pada kangen saya, nggak? XD **#nggaaaaaaak**.

Eh! Eh! Ada gak reader yang datang ke IFA 2013? :D

Saya nggak datang...-˰-

Hiks.. Hiks.. ***meratapi nasib***

***Tiba-tiba sesuatu melayang ke arah author kita yang tercinta***

BUAK! ***dan itu sukses membuat author kita yang tercinta mental 171 meter.***

WADAAAW!

Miku : Buruan mulai! Daritadi asyik ngomong gaje mulu!

Rin: buruan mulai! Kulempar jeruk LAGI nih!

Ja-jadi yang ngelempar tadi Rin ya?

Rin : masalah? **#ngancungin pisau. #waw.**

HIII!

Miku: makanya buruan mulai! **#ngancungin kapak. #hii**.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BAIKLAH!

Disclaimer : nanya sama Rin sono.

Warning : siapin obat dulu, baru baca fic ini

A/N: ini hanya bonus cerita, bukan kelanjutan chap si kembar bandel! XD

NNOORRMMAALL PPOOVV #**gila**.

Suatu hari di kediaman Rin dan Len...

"Len, bosen nih. Main yuk." ajak Rin.

"Ayo, kita ajak Miku sama Kaito juga ya!" usul Len sambil ngambil handphone murahannya. #ditabok.

"Boleh boleh aja, sih.."

TIIT TUUT ***bunyi sambungan telepon***

"Halo?"

"Ah, Miku! Sekarang aku sama Rin mau main, mau ikut gak? Datang ke rumahku ya!"

Miku terdiam selama 4 menit.

"Miku?"

"Ah, boleh saja, rumahmu dimana?"

Len membatin, 'bukanya Miku tetangga-an sama aku dan Rin ya? Kok masih nanya rumahnya dimana? Mencurigakan..'

"di , blok VC, no 02."

"Ada orang tuamu di rumah?"

"Orangtuaku lagi lembur."

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang juga." Miku terdiam sebentar. "woi."

"Apa?"

"Kamu tidak tahu, apa?"

"Tahu apa? Tahu goreng? Tahu cincang?"

"KAU SALAH SAMBUNG! AKU ADALAH PENCURI! BISA JUGA DIBILANG PERAMPOK! DAN SEKARANG AKU AKAN KERUMAHMU UNTUK MERAMPOKMU! WAHAHA! SIAP-SIAPLAH, WAHAI ANAK GADIS!-"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK GADIS!"

"-terserah. AKU AKAN MERAMPOKMU SEKARANG JUGA! WAHAHAHAHA!"

CKLEK. Sambungan telepon ditutup.

Bukannya khawatir atau panik, Len malah masa bodo dengan ucapan perampok yang menyamar menjadi Miku itu. Aduh,seberapa bego sih, Len itu? #**dibantai**.

Len pun menelpon Miku dan Kaito untuk kerumahnya.

"Permisi!" sapa Miku saat memasuki rumah Rin dan Len. Disebelahnya ada Kaito yang sedang makan es krim.

"Wah, selamat datang!" jawab Len.

"Nah, ayo main!" seru Rin.

"main apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kita main monopoli aja!" usul Miku.

"ayo!"

-play-

"WAAAAAH! BAKAITO, JANGAN CURI UANGKU!"

"eH!? INI UANGKU!"

"KAITO, KAMU MENGINJAK PIONKU!"

"MAAF, GAK SENGAJA!"

"BAKAITO! KAMU MENENDANG JERUKKU!?"

"KENAPA SELALU AKU!?"

"YEE AKU MENANG!"

"MIKU CURANG, TADI DIA NGAMBIL UANGKU!"

"YANG PENTING HEPI!"

"WOIII! KALIAN MENGINJAK AISUKU!"

"IHH, KOK BAU! LEN, KAMU KENTUT YA!?"

"IH, ENGGAK KOK! KAITO KALI!"

"KOK AKU?! KENTUTKU NGGAK SEHARUM INI!"

"SIAPA YANG KENTUT!? BAUNYA KAYAK KENTANG GORENG NIH!"

"MIKU, KAU MENGINJAK TANGANKU!"

"SORI!"

"MIKU, JANGAN INJAK PIONKU!"

"MAAF!"

"MIKU, ITU UANGKU! KENAPA KAU AMBIL?"

"AKU GAK TAUU! KENAPA AKU YANG KENA!"

"BALAS DENDAM, AHAHAHA!"

"BAKAITO JAHAT! GAK KUBUATKAN KARI ES KRIM LAGI NIH!"

"HUWAAAAAA GOMENNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Entahlah itu bisa disebut monopoli apa bukan.

Tiba-tiba..

BRAK!

Pintu rumah rin dan len dibuka dengan kasarnya dan menampilkan sosok yang seperti... Perampok?

"WAHAHAHA! Seperti kataku tadi, aku akan merampok kalian!"

Semuanya memasang ekpresi aneh.

"ano, pak.. Bapak salah alamat, bukanya bapak mau ngerampok di rumah sebelah?" kata Len.

"oh gitu ya? Yaudah, bye-bye...-eh! Aku mau ngerampok rumah ini, kok! Gak mungkin aku salah alamat!"

"yaudah pak, duduk dulu. Minum teh ini dulu ya? Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik." kata Miku.

"oh, baiklah...-eh! Gak, aku mau rampok! Angkat tangan kalian!" teriak perampok itu sambil mengancungkan pistolnya.

Spontan mereka semua mengangkat tangan.

"siapa yang tadi menelpon yang namanya 'miku'?!" tanya perampok itu.

Semuanya menoleh ke Len. Len lansung cengengesan.

"sa-saya, pak... Ehehehe.."

"kau tadi yang memberi tahukan aku tentang alamat rumah ini kan? Makasih ya!"

Semuanya memberi death-glare ke Len.

"sebagai tanda terima kasih, kau boleh pergi." kata perampok itu.

Len pun pergi ke arah belakang perampok itu dengan tampang begonya.

**DUAK!**! Len memukul perampok itu. Wow, pukulan sukses! Perampok itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya!

Mari tepok tangan dulu! ***plok plok plok***

Semuanya lansung mengangkat Len.

"Len kau hebat!"

"ehehehe"

Semuanya (miku rin dan kaito) lansung membawa Len ke suatu tempat.

"Eh? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Len.

Plung! Ternyata len dijatuhkan mereka ke TPV (tempat pembuangan Vocaloid).

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan itu mengakhiri cerita bonus ini..

* * *

Maaf kalau garing! Gak ada inspirasi! DX

Reviewnya? :D


	7. Chapter 7 : miku sang iblis

HELOOOO XD

Author anda yang tercinta telah kembali dari masa hiatusnyaaa 8D #disepakwarga.

Ada yang kangen saya gak? :D ada? Nggak ada? Yaudah saya hiatus lagi ;w; #dibantai.

Oke, karena banyak yang kangen saya, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini! XD #siapa yang kangen.

Maaf saya gak bisa balas review satu satu, soalnya sibuk ;w;

Huweeee! Kentang kagami dikuliti sama okaa-sannnn ;w; #gakurus.

Akhir akhir ini saya jadi tergila-gila sama kentang =w= #siapayangnanya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: KAN SUDAH DIBILANGIN ADA DI CHAP SEBELUMNYAAAA! NGAJAK BERANTEM!? #disepak. #digampar. #digoreng.

Warning: garing, OOC, dll. Pokoknya selesai baca ini, akan ada masalah dengan mata anda, XD #digampar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author POV

Ah, saya lupa kemarin sampe mana ya? XD #disepak.

Oh iya sampe si Len bunuh si Rin dan Rin bunuh si dokter :D replay aja yah, supaya tambah gaje XD #woii.

* * *

-REPLAY-

"Len... Mati?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Rin jatuh terduduk. (Weeesss efek dramantis nieee)

"Len...Len, ke-kenapa harus sekarang... KENAPA?! Huhuhu...Len...hiks...hiks..." (Kagami: wah, ada reader yang nangis tuh 8D#disepak.)

Dokter itu menunduk.

"Ma-maafkan saya... Sebenarnya anak perempuan itu sangat sensitif di bagian wajah, jadi jika dihancurkan akan meninggal..."

"...Len bukan anak perempuan, dokter."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi dia manis sekali," kata dokter itu dengan blushing. (Ah, sampe dokternya aja gak tau Len itu cowok #ditimpuk pisang.)

Dan di saat itu juga Len menjadi arwah penasaran(?)

Ralat, maksudnya di saat itu juga cahaya menutupi Rin dan dokter itu.

"WAAAAAAA! Apa ini!?" Teriak Rin.

"I-ini... Menurut fakta ilmiah, ini adalah cahaya fantasi yang membawa orang tertentu ke dunia fantasi."

'Bukanya itu bukan fakta ilmiah? -_-' batin Rin.

CRIIIIIIIIIING! Cahaya itu makin terang. Rin makin takut, dokter malah tidur.(?)

Muncul seorang iblis(?) berambut twintail (miku: siapa itu?|kagami: entar lo juga tau).

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Iblis itu tertawa gila. Rin bergidik, "Aku adalah Hatsune Miku, iblis terkejam di dunia!"

(Miku: *ngasah negi*)

"A-apa... Miku!" Teriak Rin. Rin berlari menuju Miku ala fast(?) Motion.

"MIKU-nee, akhirnya kau kutemukan! Aku kebingungan kenapa ada di dunia cahaya ini! Dimana-mana ada cahaya dan-"

BUAK! Miku memukul Rin dengan Neginya.

"Siapa kamu? Aku tidak kenal kamu." Kata Miku dengan santainya. "Apa kau manusia?"

Rin mengangguk. Miku terkejut. Dokternya masih tidur mengambang di antara cahaya(?). "Kau harus dibunuh! Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki wilayah kekuasaanku!" Teriak Miku penuh kemarahan. Rambut twintail nya berkobar-kobar di udara.

"Ta-tapi! Aku kan te-"

PLAK!

Miku menampar Rin dengan negi besarnya. Yak, tepuk tangan dulu *plok plok plok*

"Kau bukan siapa siapaku! Kecuali musuhku!" Dan perkataan miku membuat Rin 'JLEB'.

Yak tepok tangan dulu *plok plok plok*

"Mi-miku... Aku ini kan-" Rin mengeluarkan air matanya. "Aku ini kan te-temanmu... Hiks... Apa kau gak ingat?"

Yak, mulai jadi dramantis. Tepok tangan dulu *plok plok plok*

"Aku gak ingat punya teman sepertimu! Temanku hanya-"

Tiba-tiba seorang iblis berambut biru penggila es krim keluar. Okeh, pasti reader dah tau siapa. Tepok tangan dulu. *plok plok plok*

"Miku, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Kaito.

"Itu tuh! Mahluk jelek (maaf rin) tak diundang datang!"

" Ah, dia kan petugas pembuang sampah ke TPA kan?" Tanya kaito dan itu membuat Rin 'JLEB'.

Mari tepok tangan dulu *plok plok plok*

"Betulkah? Tapi dia manusia!" Teriak miku.

Kaito lansung yandere. Mari tepok tangan dulu *plok plok*

"Kau harus diusir!" Kaito mengeluarkan pedang berbentuk stik es krim (kagami: ah seandainya ada pedang bentuk kentang :D #plak!)

Kaito mulai berlari ke arah Rin. Rin ketakutan.

Yak mari tepok tangan dulu *plok plok plok*.

"SYANAROOOOOO!" Teriak Kaito niruin fandom sebelah.

Yak mari tepok tangan dulu *plok plok*

'Gimana ini! Gimana ini! Aha! Aku harus pake cara andalan Len!' Batin Rin.

Dengan gesitnya Rin mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan mengarahkannya pada Kaito.

"Kaito! Lihatlah ini!" Teriak Rin.

Kaito lansung memandang foto itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Yak, mari tepok- #disumpel.

Kaito merampas foto itu dari Rin dan berlari entah kemana. Gak urus. Bukan anak saya,kok.

"Ah! Ka..BAKAITO! Mau kemana kamu!?" Teriak Miku heran. Tidak dihiraukan pertanyaan Miku, Kaito terus berlari sehingga akhirnya menghilang di kabut cahaya ini. Rin menyeringai.

"Kau!" Miku menunjuk Rin,"foto apa itu!? Kenapa kaito mendadak jadi aneh!?"

"Ah, aku tidak tau~"

Miku mengarahkan neginya ke arah Rin.

"Kau harus tanggung akibatnya!"

Miku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Rin.

Baik, mari kita saksikan permisa.. Sang iblis berlari ke arah manusia dengan kecepetan 1000 km/jam!

CRASH! Miku menusuk perut Rin dengan neginya.

"CUT!"

Miku dan Rin terdiam dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Harusnya miku menusuk di kepala Rin! Bukan di perut! Baik, kita ulang!" Ternyata itu adalah sutradara mereka yang cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong! Kagamiii! XD (reader: *muntah berjamaah*)

"Action!"

Dan miku menusuk kepala rin tanpa ampun. Rin mengeluarkan darah melalui matanya! Wow! Saksikan yang satu ini! Miku juga menusuk mata Rin! Malah kepalanya yang keluar darah! Miku menelan mata Rin-iuh-dengan sadisnya! Miku juga mencongkel mata satunya! Wow! Bravo! Akting yang sangat bagus! #digaplok. Ah, mari kita lihat! Miku juga menjambak rambut Rin sampe rambutnya putus semua! (Rin: aku gundul, dong?|kagami: ah, kamu itu rambutnya cepat tumbuh. Gak usah kawatir!)

Miku memakan otak Rin seperti zombi. Rinnya mati. Sedangkan dokternya malah masih tidur. Entah nasib Rin selanjutnya apa, #dilindes.

Pasrah aja ya Rin? (Rin: gue dah mati, geblek!)

"Dan yang terakhir..." Miku mengangkat Rin dan megotongnya ke gunung berapi. Plung! Rin dibuang ke dalam gunung berapi.

Yak, mohon maaf untuk keluarga Rin, Len, dan fans Rin, mari kita doakan Rin... Semoga dia diterima disisinya... Hiks.. Hiks...Rin... Walau kau penggila roadroller dan jeruk, kaulah chara yang enak dinistakan ;w;

Dan...

TERIMA KASIH, MIKU! Kau sudah membunuh Rin, jadi aku gak usah menggaji Rin lagi! #dilindes. Pam ram pam ram pam~ HIDUP KENTANG! #heh.

Dan begitulah akhir dari fic ini...

Rin: GUE BELOM MATI!

Oh belum mati? Berarti gue harus gaji lo pake jeruk lagi ya... -hiks-

"Hahahahaha! Matilah kau!" Tawa Miku penuh kemenangan sambil menusuk kepala Rin.

Rin pun mati. Nah sekarang giliran sang dokter yang akan dibunuh oleh Miku.

* * *

-THE END- #ditabok.

Selesaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Fic si kembar bandel akhirnya tamaaaat! XD #dibantai. Endingnya gaje banget yah? 'w'

Wah, reader mau aja ditipu XD ini belom endingnya kok! X3 #digoreng.

Maaf saat ini kagamin belom bisa balas review ;w;

Maaf bagi reader yang sudah menunggu updatenya fic ini DX

Yang review akan saya doakan jadi pinter, tambah cantik/ganteng #weleh, dapat jodoh #heh, dll XD

Eh, ada yang bisa nebak foto apa yang dikasih Rin ke Kaito? XD


End file.
